


Hella Gaymas

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [14]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max and Chloe's families meet for thanksgiving. The two of them decide that, after being together for several years now, it is time for them to come out.





	Hella Gaymas

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there wasn't a oneshot this last Friday, but here's this!

_ **Max:** _

I stand on the doorstep, my hand raised and my arm shaking. The snow falls slowly on us, already on the ground in a thick, fluffy blanket.

_Am I really going to do this? Can I really do this? I know that they care about me, and about Chloe, but will they really accept it?_

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to Chloe, seeing the concern on her face. "Hey, Maxipad, relax. Everything's going to be, okay? you hear me? It's we're gonna be fine."

I nod slowly, taking a deep breath and looking around for a moment. I quickly give her a peck on the cheek and smile "Thanks Chloe. I couldn't do this without you."

"I know, you wouldn't need to come out to them as my lover if I wasn't your lover. It's basic facts Max."

I roll my eye and knock on the door. "Oh hush, you know what I mean."

The door opens and Joyce is standing there in an ugly Christmas sweater and she has a big smile on her face. "MAX! CHLOE!" She gives us a bone-crushing hug and I smile to myself. "How are my daughters doing?"

"Oh, fine." I smile and sigh happily.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine too." Chloe rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, smirking. "Don't get so worked up."

"Oh hush. You know I love you too Chloe." Joyce walks back inside and motions for us to follow. "Come on in you two."

I knock my boots together to get some of the snow off, walking in and taking them off by the door. As Chloe closes the door and I look around at the Madsen household. I can see the different pictures hanging on the wall in their usual place, Christmas light strung up along the walls. I hang up my coat and walk into the living room, finding that a Christmas tree is sitting where the coffee table usually is, the couch pushed way back tilted toward the TV which is off to the side. The tree is covered in different decorations that I remember being there for years, even having made some of them myself, and some that appear to be quite new. Christmas music flows through the house and reaches out ears, making me smile wider. I look back at Chloe and she chuckles. "Reminds me of when we were younger."

"Same here." I look back at the tree and find the hand-carved wooden doe on the top of it. "Remember that one year when I was absolutely obsessed with deer so you and William made that for me?"

"Like you aren't still obsessed with deer..."

"Shut up." I giggle and look at the other decorations. "Remember that year when you decided to change all of the light bulbs so they were in the order of the rainbow?"

"Yeah." Chloe moves in closer and chuckles, whispering to me. "You know, it's amazing that no one accused me of being gay when we were growing up. Rainbows aren't just for gay people, but there were plenty of gay things that I did growing up."

"Oh? I would have never guessed. It's not like you had pictures of half naked women on your walls. Oh wait,"

Before I can continue, Joyce clears her throat from the kitchen. "Would one of you help me set up the table."

"How about both of us? Many hands make quick work." Chloe sticks her tongue out as we walk to the kitchen, making me giggle more.

_She can be so cute sometimes._

Chloe and I walk over to the kitchen counter and start setting out the plates and silverware.

\-------------------------------

After we finished setting out the silverware, we sat down and had some small talk. Chloe talked about finishing up her GED and her plans on getting a degree. I talk some about my progress towards my degree, but I try to avoid anything too personal until David gets back.

_I don't want to spill the beans until he's here..._

As I Joyce finishes setting out the food and sits down again, I look over at Chloe, who is sitting next to me. I move my hand out of my lap and let it hang next to me. Slowly, I can feel her hand reach over and hold mine, squeezing it. I squeeze back and we hear the door opening. "Honey, I'm home!" We hear David moving around for a minute and we squeeze each other's hands for a moment, letting go as he walks into the room. "Hey Chloe, Hey Max! Nice to see you guys made it."

"It's good to see you David." I stand up and walk over, giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too Max." He hugs me back and then I move back, letting Chloe give him a hug. "It's good to see you too Chloe."

"Yeah. It's uh...it's nice to spend Christmas at home again. It's different than seeing you at Blackwell, yanno?." She pulls back and rubs her neck, clearing her throat. "Well, why don't we have a little dinner and conversation. How was your day?"

"Oh it was nice." We all sit down and David kisses Joyce on the cheek. "Nothing much going on these days. Most kids are at home already, today was just making sure that no one did anything stupid. I have the next few days off though."

"Oh, is skip taking over while you're off for Christmas?"

"Yeah, he doesn't really have anything to do so he's going to be just hanging around incase someone needs him." David smirks and scoops some mashed potatoes onto his plate. "In all honesty I would neither be surprised nor upset if he spent most of the day in the teachers lounge playing video games."

"The teacher's lounge have video games?" Chloe drops a spoonful of stuffing on her plate and hands me the bowl.

"No, but skip has the key and there's a big TV in there. He just brings his own gaming systems." David takes a bite of some of the ham on his plate and swallows, making a noise of enjoyment. "This is amazing, honey." He smiles at Joyce and she smiles back.

"It's nothing much, just a little family secret. Remember that when you find someone Chloe, the little things in cooking are what makes it amazing."

I spare a glance out of the corner of my eye towards Chloe and I see her lips twitch into a frown as she leans over to get a bite of something.

_Well, at least we're talking to them after dinner. That way if someone needs time to cool down we can take a break from each other for a few minute. Or even leave, if we have to..._

I sigh and take another bite. "Never tell my mom, but I've always liked your cooking the most Joyce."

Joyce laughs and smirks at me. "I'll spare Vanessa her feelings. However, I feel like she already has her suspicions." I nod and we all continue eating in relative silence.

\-------------------------------

"Mom..."

"Yes Chloe?" Joyce looks at Chloe and I feel her squeeze my hand under the table.

"We need to talk." I look over at Chloe and squeeze her hand back. "It's important."

Joyce looks over at David and shrugs. "Okay, what's up kiddo?"

"Before I say anything, I just want you to know that, no matter how this conversation goes, I still care about you." She looks over at David and sighs. "And even if I didn't have to see you all the time, I still want to get along with you too." She looks down and sighs. "Mom, David, Max and I are dating."

There's silence for a moment and I can feel Chloe's grip on my hand getting tighter and tighter. "Chloe. Chloe look at me." Chloe looks up at her mother and sees the smile on her face. "I'm happy for you two, I really am. I know that you girls must have been nervous, but you really had nothing to worry about."

David nods and smiles at us. "I hope both of you are happy together."

"Thanks, both of you. We were kinda worried. Well, I was more worried on the outside." I look over at Chloe and squeeze her hand again. She raises out hands up and rest them against the top of the table.

"Well, if we look at each other's hand, I think that yours has had more blood squeezed out of it." We all chuckle some.

After a moment of silence, I look over at Joyce. "So, are there any plans for this evening?"

"No, not really." She takes Davids hand and gives it a little squeeze. "We were just going to sit around and watch some old Christmas movies. Feel free to join us if you want."

"Okay." I look over at Chloe and raise any eyebrow. "What do you want, Chlo?"

"Well," She thinks for a moment and turns to her mom. "Is The Grinch on your list of movies?"

"Of course. And before you ask, I'm talking about the original Doctor SUSE Grinch."

"Perfect." Chloe looks back at me, her eyes getting a little bigger and turning into puppy dog eyes. "I'm up for it if you are..."

"I guess that settles it. Christmas movies it is." I stand up and Chloe stands next to me. We let go of each other's hands and we help put the dishes away. As Joyce starts putting away some of the food in Tupperware containers, I walk into the living room look around.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and then someone is holding their hand over my eyes. "Guess who"

"Umm, Frank Sinatra?"

"No, it's me: Chloe Price, the hella gay." She moves her hand away and I turn around, looking at her.

"Even better." I see her move her hand above me and she gets a shit eating grin.

"Oh, look at this. Someone has put some mistletoe above us. Whatever shall we do...?"

I smirk and lean hold onto her waist, leaning in. "I have a few ideas." I kiss her and she wraps her free arm around my neck, kissing back as the world around us slowly fading away.

I'm pulled back to reality by the snap of a camera. Chloe and I look over to see Joyce standing with a camera, David standing next to her. "Well, I see you two are in the Christmas spirit."

"Oh, you could say that." Chloe shoots back, putting the mistletoe down. "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas you two." Joyce moves into the kitchen and comes out with a soda.

David goes to the fridge and comes back with a beer. "Merry Christmas girls." The two of them sit on the end of the couch.

I look up at Chloe and sigh happily. "Merry Christmas Chloe."

"Merry Christmas Max." She kisses my forehead and the pulls me along, sitting us down on the couch. "I hope you like this, cause we'll be doing this kinda thing for plenty of years to come, Maximillion."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I lean against her shoulder, watching the TV as The Grinch comes on.

_I love the holidays._


End file.
